bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Ukitake
"As woman in this world we have to be strong in order to survive" |gender = Female|division = 15th division|partner = Kurenai Abarai|relatives = (father) Hikari Kuchiki(mother,Deceased) (uncle) (grandfather,Deceased) Sanae Kuchiki(grandmother,deceased) (great-grandfather) (god-father) Nagisa kuchiki(great-grandmother)|profession = |education = |shikai = Mizuyuri|affiliation = Fantomu, , ,ukitake family|previous division = |base of operations = , , |birthday = December 28}} Hinata ukitake (浮竹ひなた ,Ukitake Hinata) is the captain of the 15th Division her lietenant is Kurenai Abarai she is the daughter of and Hikari Kuchiki Hinata is the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan after her uncle . she was given the nickname of "princess". she is also known as the pride of the Kuchiki clan. Appearance Hinata is a short young woman with long black hair that reaches down the middle of her back with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face on her four head hinata has a violet rhombus that remains visible all the time(other then when she's in the human world), Hinata has large purple eyes a trait that she got from her mother overall she resemble her mother, on her bangs she wears two white head pieces to symbolized her nobility as both member of the kuchiki clan and its future heitress she also wears her mothers neckalace. Hinata wears a black long-sleeves kimono shirt with a matching knee length skirt with a obi around her waist that holds her zampakuto and the standard long sleeves captain hoari like toshiro Hinata is relativly young by shinigami standards and has the appearance of a young girl. In the human world she wears a gray long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots, she also wears the uniform of karakura high school . 17 mouths after Aizen's defeat hinata hair was cut into a bob cut framing her face with the front bangs reaching below her chin, Hinata wears a modified version of her orginal outfit with black wristbands on both hands and a blue bow and now wears a short sleeve captain Haori along with the white scarf of her kuchiki family, that her uncle had passed to her. At some point she was 5 month's conceived with a son. After Accompaning toshiro on his training for a unspecified time in his preparation to fight the wandereich Hinata's hair had grown longer but kept short some of it was sweap to the right side of her face her bangs was still framing her face Nicely still have that single lock of hair in front of her face.She wears a brown wool cloak which she use to cover her new born son with. Along with the white scarf around her neck.she appears lankier. Ten mouths after Yhwach's defeat hinata started to wear the head piece again , her hair is back to its origrial style but just longer and with hair still sweap to the right and her bangs is longer and kept in a ponytail that reaches her shins she now wears a black kimono blouse and a traditional long black skirt held by a simple white obi with hair captain haori over it. Personality "My father says I am lot like my mom". Hinata's favorite food is Dango all though Hinata was born into the kuchiki clan as while as the low aristocratic ukitake family hinata is a outgoing ,Kindhearted and fun young woman ,Hinata also inherited her mother's care-free and adventurous personality going where ever the wind takes her she has been rise to embody the meaning of a delphinium: a big heart who bring fun levily and lightness to her friends and family even in the darkest of time . Being that she is still a member of Nobility Hinata is still clean and graceful when needs be she has a very gentle heart and very eager to protect both the seireitei and the human world she cares deeply about her friends and family. one of Hinata's most significent bonds is with her Dad and toshiro her other significent bond is with shunsui and her uncle. Hinata is very cheerful but has a realistic look of life. Hinata look up to Rukia Kuchiki as a older sister icalling her "Ruki nee-chan" for short being that they are some what the same age as each other ,Hinata calls Toshiro by his given name without being reminded to address him as captain Hitsugaya ,Hinata is allow to get away with out addressing him properly , she tents to call him "toshi-kun" for short. Hinata had a verbal tic when mad ,excited or flustered she would end her sentences with "Hell yeh "or "Hell No".According to her jushiro, Hinata is very much like her mother calling people by the beginning of there names as while as ending her sentences with "Hall yeh" or " Hell no" as while as her tendency to claim up trees and get cuts and bruises from falling down. Although Hinata is very close to Rukia she is also very close to both rangiku calling her "Rangi" and Momo Hina . However Hinata is not without flaws she is very blunt,short-tempered and prone to striking people when they make her mad. By the time of his Death Jushiro believed that hinata had truly blossomed into the delphinium both of the kuchiki and ukitake family and is proud of the bonds she have with her friends. Ten mouth after yhwach's defeat Hikari has greatly mature and grow, . Hikari has matured in a very short space of time and has grown stronger in trying to deal with her father's death and not having him Around along as rising her Kids. Hinata has become very capable, dependent and honest, , Hinata has gone through a great journey, forming a strong like with her parents and has learn the importance of the bond between a parent and Child. History Hinata is the only child of and Hikari Kuchiki she the member of the Ukitake family and a direct descendant of the Kuchiki clan through her mother. Hinata was rise in the ukitake manor in the seireitei she was born with high spiritual pressure, she when she was just a baby when she had lost her mother do to a hallow, after that hinata was rise by her father and everyone else in the seireitei along with the member's of squad 13. As a child and at untrained age Hinata could hear the calling of her zanpakuto spirit mizuyuri. she did tall her father thinking it was dream about her mother. however Plot Equipment * Double Daggers- '''Aside from her Zanpakuto, Hinata carries around two daggers. Powers and Abilities '''Child prodigy- Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hinata is her intellect and natural talent. she and toshiro is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, entering the Shinigami Academy on her first try despite her young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of her classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. she has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called her a child genius, and other has called her the "child of Hope". In terms of intellect, Hinata is equally impressive. she along with toshiro was the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason, and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because she is a genius, within 100 years, Hinata could surpass her mother. Master Healer-''' Hinata learned the healing techniques that she learned and uses from restu Unohana and is able to use it without getting tired, hinata is able to heal even the most fatal injuries which Unohana remarks that her proficiency for healing is Rare and that she only saw it once with her mom,while dealing with a person who has an extremely resistant body hinata can combine both her spiritual pressure fists healing techniques heal the resulting damage eventually killing the affected cells in the body by releasing the seal on her four head she can put her body into a state in which it heal it self along with those close or around her and doesn't need to stop to heal herself. '''Master Swordsman: Hinata is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing her size to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponents. Her skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that she is the youngest Shinigami captain along with toshiro ; she is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve her Bankai. Her skill in swordsmanship is great enough that she rarely uses her Shikai in battle, at which she has High proficiency with. and she only relies on Mizuyuri sealed form, only using Shikai or Bankai when she needs to or things get heard. Immence spiritual pressure- Hinata has a strong spiritual pressure that is the same as her Zanpakuto as a elemental representive of water her spiritual pressure is sayed to be strong and cool Even before she could become a shinigami she was able to control it. As she got older hinata is able to control it by building up her spiritual pressure on any part of her body and releasing it on impacted with any object she is able to collect her spiritual pressure into her fists or any part of her body and release it on contact with a target to have which would have a devastating effect, such as cratering the ground or sending a person flying, when released blue flames comes from her hands. Hinata's spiritual power is stealed away by the rubus on her four head which she had developed after getting her Zanpakuto. Much like her mothers. Kidō Master Hinata has above-average knowledge of Kidō Combination technique- Hinata is able to combine both hers and toshiro's spiritual pressure and shape it making both of them stronger.however they have to be close to each other. zanpakuto Mizuyuri- (water lily) mizuyuri look like a normal katana with the exception of the guard which is shape like a lily flower .Its hilt is dark blue much like toshiro's like hitsugaya her sword is much more lager then most of the others Zanpakuto but smaller then his at about 1.2 meters long this makes it about the same hight as hinata allowing her to hold it on her side. Mizuyuri is the strongest and beautifulest out of All water-elements zanpakuto in the soul society it is able to use water from any where and dosen't need water present in order for her to use it powers her control over Mizuyuri powers is great to use all of it Bankai powers while in shikai, though it can make her weak and very ill * shikai- Mizuyuri release command is" awaken the beauty and wrath of the seas"(海の美しさと怒りを目覚めさせる, Umi no utsukushi-sa to ikari o mezame saseru: Viz "wake up the beauty and anger of'' the''' seas)n In it shikai mizuyuri extends in length and gains a blue ribbon coming from it hinata holds her zanpakuto out in front of her much like how rukia dose with hers and turn it clockwise while turning it the blade,halt and tsuba turns blue . Like sode no shirayuki mizuyuri is regarded as the one of the most beautful zanpakuto in the soul society ''shikai special Ability- ''Mizuyuri allows Ukitake to control water all around her the air the rivers and the clouds * Umi no nami(First wave,Tidal waves) * Hinata calls out the name of the waves while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Mizuyuri. which cause a huge water waves to crash down at a target, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. Umi no taki(ocean waterfall) Mizu no yari * Mizuchi Bankai-'''''Umi no shobatsu (ocean punishment)Hinata Bankai change both her physical look and clothing she wearing dramatcally hinata wears a blue and white ankle length kimono with off the shoulder sleeves on her back there is a blue flowing ribbon she has crown of blue pearls around her head . Hinata's hair becomes blue and wavy and her eyes becomes blue her blade becomes water * Umi no tsunami S Weakness Jushiro Ukitake- ''' Hinata is very close to her father and worry about him a lot because if this she can not focus on the fights or long missions '''illness- '''Hinata had been stricken with a unknown illness since she was five years old but it was mention by her father that Hikari(her mother) had the same thing. '''Healing-Even if hinata is good at healing she loses half of her spiritual pressure from using it this cause her to get dizzy or weak in which she is unable to use her Bankai. Trivia * Hinata has a sweet tooth she has a habbit of hiding her sweets in her fathers office. which she would always fine in toshiro's after looking all over for it * Quotes * * (young Hikari to Jushiro)-''"Daddy what was mommy like?"'' * (to jushiro)-''"papa.... a father holds his daughter Hands for a short while but no matter how big she's grown he holds her heart forever."'' * (to jushiro)-"Papa... some boys are sooo stupid " * (to tsunade)-''"what is my path grandma tsunade?"'' * (to Kunenai)-''"The moment we are born our fate and path is laid out for us, You want to know what I think about that saying ,I think the moment that we are born is the moment that we chose our own fate and path so with me and you I think we both chose to work together and become friends".'' * (to byakuya)-''"Uncle byby would my'' mother your older sister would she Approved of me being the future Heiress and 29th head of the Kuchiki clan?" * (to byakuya)-"UNCLE BYBY DID YOU MISS ME DID YOU MISS ME!" * (To Takeru Oguri)''-"ohh trust me you don't want to see my bad side but keep calling me princess and you'll be lucky to have even survive"''. * (Jushiro)-"Dad... How does that saying go...It takes a whole village to rise a child * (To Toshiro)- I never tould you that i loved you because I thought I wasn't go enough and I thought in time you figure that out yourself this is me..... Toshiro of course I love you I've all always loved you please come back to me